The overarching goal ofthe Physiology Phenotyping Core (PPC) is to promote the health and welfare of individuals with sensory and/or nervous system disorders by providing state-of-the-art core support that will facilitate the integration of physiological, molecular and genetic disciplines into a comprehensive biomedical research program. To achieve that goal, the PPC offers a broad range of sensory and neurophysiology services, including measurement of evoked near- and far-field potentials, otoacoustic emissions, single- and multi-neuron recordings, and micro-pharmacology support. PPC staff are available to participate actively in all aspects of data acquisition, data reduction, data analyses and reporting functions associated with each investigation. The specific goals of the PPC are to provide state-of-the-art technical, conceptual, and scientific support for investigators conducting sensory and neurophysiological studies, to develop and incorporate novel methodologies, such as optogenetic techniques, and to advise and mentor investigators in an effort to promote an interdisciplinary research environment and thereby enhance opportunities to successfully compete for research funding on a national scale. The PPC came into service in Phase II ofthe COBRE in response to demand associated with the successful creation of mouse models with genetic and/or molecular features with significant clinical implications. Moving into Phase III of operation, a fee structure for services has been developed to sustain the facility in the long term, and a high program priority is to expand the base of user support to include investigators on a statewide and regional basis and in doing so advance biomedical research initiatives aimed at understanding the function of normal and abnormal nervous and sensory systems.